


Outline

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [46]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungHyuk - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Minhyuk and Changkyun get an eyeful of their boyfriend Hoseok and Hyungwon's cocks, respectively, through their leather pants backstage. They decide to enact a tiny bit of revenge when they get back to the dorm~[Hyunghyuk/Wonkyun]





	Outline

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Hyunghyuk and Wonkyun, where WH/HW's dicks are visible through their leather pants and MH/IM get very turned on, so they punish them for being too sexy (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“Do you see what I see?” Minhyuk asked, his eyes dark and seductive as he stared over at his boyfriend, leaning closer to Changkyun as he whispered into the boy’s ear. They were backstage at a live performance, and their stage outfits today had some of the members in sinfully tight leather pants… however, for Hoseok and Hyungwon, apparently they missed a certain particular undergarment that made their pants a little too _revealing_ in the crotch region. Changkyun nodded, his lips parted in a strained exhale as his eyes roamed over his own boyfriend, and the particular wardrobe choices he was making.

“I do, hyung,” Changkyun replied, referring to how clearly he could see the outline of Hoseok’s cock through his pants, how countless eyes were about to see what he was seeing when they got out on stage for their performance. Hyungwon was beside Hoseok, in a similar predicament, and Changkyun couldn’t help but wonder if they were doing this on purpose to tease them. His heart pounding at the possibility of Hoseok purposefully showing off his cock to Changkyun to get a rise out of him, Changkyun bites his lip, his cheeks flaring and sweat beading on his forehead.

“You don’t think…” Changkyun began, voice strained, knowing that Minhyuk knew exactly how his thought would end. Beside him, Minhyuk groaned blissfully, his body on fire as he watched Hyungwon’s slender, beautiful legs completely hugged by the pants on his body, the way he could clearly see the outline of his cock… it was a visual onslaught, and when his gaze raced up to Hyungwon’s eyes, Minhyuk’s breath caught in his throat at the erotic glimmer in the man’s eye. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“They’re testing us,” Minhyuk mumbled resolutely, his voice almost frustrated. Changkyun nodded, agreeing with him wholeheartedly, his mind still going crazy just from looking at his sexy boyfriend. Biting his lip, Changkyun smirked, watching the cheeky wink Hoseok shot him as he caught his eye.

After a few more blissful seconds of ogling, they got the call to go on stage, and all of their sexual energy was directed into preforming an incredible stage. Afterwards, they all headed back to the van to go to their dorm, not getting the chance to change back into their casual clothes. The ride back was okay, but Minhyuk and Changkyun couldn’t seem to get their minds off of their seductive boyfriends, and the minute ways their pants shifted with every movement.

At one point, Minhyuk couldn’t take it anymore, and reached over, rubbing Hyungwon’s cock through his pants, pressing his face into the man’s shoulder and whimpering as he feels it harden in his hand. Peeking down into the man’s lap, Minhyuk’s eyes widen as he clearly sees just how hard Hyungwon is, how he could trace the edge of the man’s glans if he wanted to. Unable to ignore the arousal washing over him, Minhyuk groans, pressing his lips against the flank of Hyungwon’s neck and bouncing slightly as the van makes its way down the street.

Honestly, just sitting next to Hoseok this whole ride was more than enough to lead Changkyun into doing what he just did: text Minhyuk with an idea for a rather fun punishment for their slutty boyfriends. At the sound of his phone going off, Minhyuk quietly responds to the text, his lips quirking up in a mischievous grin. The maknae really had some great ideas sometimes~

Once the van parked in front of the dorm, Minhyuk and Changkyun quickly scurried out, a plan in mind that they were eager to get started. Hyungwon and Hoseok shot each other a curious glance, wondering why their boyfriends were so eager to get away with them. Not questioning it for too long, they slowly got out of the van, chatting amongst the other members and their managers as they walked into the dorm, taking off their shoes and taking their time before heading back to their shared bedroom. 

After walking into the room, both Hyungwon and Hoseok were startled to see their boyfriends standing there patiently, both slightly out of breath and suspiciously calm. Shutting the door behind them, Hoseok shot Hyungwon a confused look, wondering if he knew something that he didn’t. 

“What’s up?” Hyungwon asked, watching as Minhyuk slowly began walking towards him, his hands behind his back. Changkyun was doing something similar, walking towards Hoseok demurely, his eyes downcast but hands behind his back.

“Nothing, baby~ I just thought you looked _so sexy_ in those pants~” Minhyuk replied, his cheeks flushing and eyes flickering with something mysterious as he walked towards the man, getting right up to his body, staring up into the taller boy’s face. Changkyun mirrored Minhyuk’s actions, pressing flush against Hoseok’s soft, muscular body, swallowing nervously as he thought about what they were about to do.

“Which is why I have to punish you for being too sexy~” Changkyun concluded, and a huge flurry of motion blurred Hoseok and Hyungwon’s vision, both too startled to immediately react as the boyfriends held up the rope they’d been hiding behind their backs, grabbing their boyfriends’ wrists to likely tie them together. 

“Wh-what?” Hoseok managed to stumble out, not even fighting back as Changkyun started tying his wrists together, his eyes wide and confusion evident on his features. Hyungwon, after collecting himself for a few seconds, moved away from Minhyuk, lightly pushing the man out of the way before he could put him in a compromising position. Unsurprised by how much Hyungwon was fighting back, and always quick on his feet, Minhyuk moved faster, getting Hyungwon’s wrists tied together in only a few seconds.

“What are you planning, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asked, feeling a strange arousal bubbling up in his chest. Of course, it was his and Hoseok’s idea to do this to their two boyfriends, but neither anticipated such a strong reaction. They often got together like this and fucked in the same room- it was sexy as hell, and made everything more fun, but they’d never done anything so… kinky together. Where the hell did they even get that rope??

“Punishing you, of course~” Minhyuk plainly replied, pushing Hyungwon towards Hoseok’s bed until the boy collapsed onto it, unable to use his hands as leverage. “You turned me on so much, wearing those tight pants in public, I think you deserve a little punishment,” Minhyuk continued, mounting himself on Hyungwon’s lap and grinding his ass against his, delightfully hard, dick. Hyungwon breathlessly stared up into Minhyuk’s face, quirking a brow as he watched the boy sit so pretty on his cock, just letting the boy do as he wished for the time being.

Meanwhile, still trying to tie Hoseok’s wrists together, was Changkyun, his lips sticking out in a cute pout as he attempted to bind his boyfriend. Eventually getting it, thanks in part to the fact that Hoseok wasn’t even fighting back or moving, Changkyun then began leading Hoseok to his bed, his cheeks on fire. He kept catching glimpses of Hoseok’s crotch, and how much the man had willingly been seducing him, and it drove him to shoving Hoseok onto the bed, standing between his powerful legs and tugging him towards him by the shoulders. Their lips now mere centimeters apart, Changkyun bites his lip, tugging the flesh between his teeth as he stared at his vulnerable hyung.

“What are you going to do now that my wrists are tied?” Hoseok asked, not quite sounding scared but just a touch nervous about the whole ordeal. Changkyun could be quite the conniving one, and having his hands tied probably wasn’t going to be a good thing for Hoseok given the situation.

“I’m going to make you feel just as turned on as I felt watching you earlier,” Changkyun breathily informed, finally locking their lips together in a needy kiss that had every ounce of his horniess and desperation in it. Hoseok made a noise of surprise into Changkyun’s mouth, but began kissing him back, moving his lips with a practice and skill that reflected how long they’d been intimate with each other.

The two could both hear Minhyuk and Hyungwon beside them, and the slight squeaking of the bed probably meant that Minhyuk was doing something a little bit more than just kissing Hyungwon. Grinding his hips against Hyungwon’s leather-covered crotch, Minhyuk smiled toothily, content with the way Hyungwon seemed so frustratedly powerless beneath him. Normally Hyungwon was the one in control, but Minhyuk couldn’t deny how fun it was to have Hyungwon at his mercy for once. It was a change of pace that was, while interesting, probably quite temporary in nature.

“Doesn’t it just drive you crazy? Having me on your lap, grinding, but not close enough, and you can’t even do anything about it?” Minhyuk taunted, his voice sinful and playful as he rocked his hips into Hyungwon’s crotch. He could feel it getting harder underneath him, and he smiled, eyes devouring just how annoyed Hyungwon seemed beneath him.

“I would appreciate if you untied my hands,” Hyungwon said, his request sounding more like a threat than a beg, something dark and mysterious looming within his pitch-black orbs. Minhyuk hummed thoughtfully, as if truly pondering the concept, before giggling cutely and shaking his head.

“Nope~” he replied, lifting his hips before dropping them further onto Hyungwon’s crotch, creating a sensation similar to sex as he continued doing so. Hyungwon groaned, his head flopping back and hands utterly useless resting behind his head. “I think you deserve a few more minutes of punishment~” Minhyuk continued, and then ran his fingers along Hyungwon’s chest, reveling in the shiver that passed through the slimmer man’s body as he did so.

Beside the two, Changkyun moaned against Hoseok’s mouth, his cock ridiculously hard as he kissed his boyfriend, his mind still going crazy from the whole situation and how they got in this position to begin with. He’d never tied up Hoseok before… or even dominated him this fiercely, and it felt strangely empowering. Changkyun also felt that Hoseok probably did deserve this- considering how risky he was being wearing such a revealing outfit in public. With that thought fueling him, Changkyun kissed Hoseok deeper and rougher, his hands gripping his older boyfriend’s plush shoulders with enough force to feel the muscle clench beneath him. 

In a flurry of motion, Hyungwon quickly sat up and grabbed Minhyuk by the hips as best as he could with his tied hands, and then stood up, changing their positions so that Minhyuk was now lying on his back on the bed and Hyungwon was standing between his legs. His hands were still bound, but this didn’t hinder Hyungwon from pressing Minhyuk against the mattress with his forearms, his crotch pressed against Minhyuk’s ass. The vibe in the bedroom took a sudden turn, and, noticing this, Changkyun and Hoseok looked over, staring hazily over at the two men beside them.

Noticing just how different their positions were, Changkyun swallowed nervously, his eyes flickering back to Hoseok and blinking down at the man. In a last-ditch effort to hold on to his dominance, Changkyun pushes Hoseok’s back flat onto the bed, locking their lips in a desperate, passionate kiss. He couldn’t forget why he was doing this, and how Hoseok’s depraved wardrobe choices almost lead him to mounting the man before they even got on stage earlier. Changkyun moaned hotly into Hoseok’s mouth, sitting on top of the man’s lap and grinding against his crotch.

Beneath him, Hoseok scrunched his eyebrows together, kissing Changkyun back for now but internally wondering just how he’d get back at him, his body on fire from the very interesting situation he’d managed to get himself into. He could feel that their game was coming to an end quite soon, and Hoseok started, for the first time that night, actually struggling against the restraints on his hands. Eyes flying open as his hands easily slip out of the rope restraints, Hoseok sits up, grabbing Changkyun by the waist and gripping his hips _hard_.

“I… broke free,” Hoseok declared, blinking a few times as he still tried to process it. Feeling a touch of frustration well up, Hoseok frowns, his eyes flashing in anger. “You tied me up because I turned you on? Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing, Changkyunnie?” Hoseok asked, his voice raw and dark as he skirted his fingers up Changkyun’s shirt, pinching his nipples roughly. Beside them, Hyungwon nodded in agreement, giving Minhyuk a similar look as he gestured for the boy to untie him. Flustering at the intense power shift, Changkyun bites his lip, his cock twitching hard.

“Y-You did it in public though, hyung… of course I like it when you turn me on,” he replied, his voice demure and sweet. Hoseok sighed through his nose, picking up Changkyun before throwing him onto the bed, watching the way his pretty, slender boy crashed against the sheets.

“Then I guess I’ll need to make up for it tenfold now that we’re alone, huh?” Hoseok asked, grabbing the waistband of Changkyun’s pants and pulling them down- exposing his hard cock and trembling thighs. Changkyun moaned sweetly, his voice much higher than usual as he buries his face into Minhyuk’s shoulder, trying to hide from his boyfriend’s domineering presence.  

After Minhyuk had begrudgingly untied his wrists, Hyungwon grabbed the boy by the hands, forcing him onto the bed and staring deep into his eyes. Even though this wasn’t an actual fight, Hyungwon and Hoseok both couldn’t help but put their all into ‘getting back’ at their respective boyfriends. Especially when they obviously enjoyed the rough treatment so much.

“I think it’s time you got your own punishment~” <3


End file.
